Mischief Is Never Managed
by pbgx6
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight nor was it in the league of what Lily and James had. It was a little different, something that could potentially jeopardize many friendships. But what's life without a little risk, eh?
1. A Certain Red Haired Friend

I stopped for a moment. With ten minutes to spare, I knew it wouldn't hurt just to take it all in. I stood in the middle of Kings Cross watching people rush past me, children screaming, though I couldn't hear them as was totally blanked out until I felt something, or someone rather, tap my left shoulder.

"Merlin Olivia, what are you doing! We have 10 minutes to get ourselves on that train!" A certain red headed friend of mine shouted at me

"Lils" I hushed "Calm the heck down!"

She sighed at me, with an apologetic smile creeping onto her face as she ushered me to the archway in-between platforms 9 and 10. I hesitated before smiling and running full speed at the wall, finally emerging on the opposite side only to crash into a boy I don't exactly see eye to eye with. Regulus Black.

"Jesus Jones, what are you doing!" He screeched in a voice I didn't deem possible from him

"Oh. Regulus. I er..I'm sorry, I kind of didn't expect you to be stood here. It's kind of your own fault though, I mean, generally when you run out from the wall you kind of move on, you don't just stand here like a spare part you know?" I questioned him whilst mid way through a small rant with no real significance

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Jones" He smiled. It was a crooked smile but a smile nonetheless. A smile I would never expect to receive from the likes of Regulus Black.


	2. So out of character

**A/N: The first chapter was rather short, I was just seeing if I could carry it on and what not. I'm not J.K nor do I have any other affiliations with her. If only…haha. Anyway, this is the second chapter. It's not my favourite as it's only the beginning of this story, It will get much better as it goes on! Just so you know, this is set in the 6th year, Regulus is the year below as it's canon. Hence why I say 4 years because it's only the start of his 5th year :) I'd really be happy if you could rate and/or review it :) Thankyou!**

I picked myself up and brushed off any dirt that appeared on my jeans. I froze for a moment after looking up to see Regulus holding my bag out to me and became even more curious as to see he had placed my trunk back onto my trolley along with any other small bags and boxes that had fallen off in the collision. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but I knew something was up with him, he was acting so out of character…Either that or this is the hidden personality that's been hiding under that ever so arrogant mask for the past 4 years.

"Well then Jones, I guess i'll leave you an IOU sometime after I did just re-load your trolley" He joked.

I laughed ever so slightly "Oh, of course, I'm forever in your debt"

He just chuckled. No sarcastic remark, no witty comment. Very unusual if you ask me, but then after my moment of thought, I'd realised that he'd left.

…

"LIVY!" I heard a very familiar voice shout

"Hey-ho James!"

He pulled me into a very tight man hug, bone crushing it may be but I loved them

"You're sitting in our compartment right? Sirius was asking where you are and if any of us had seen you, and Remus said you have a book for him"

I sighed. "Yes, but I'm not staying long, I really need to go and find Lily, I had a little accident on the other side of the barrier and she must of come through and carried on to the train, I haven't seen her since"

With that he smiled and dragged me to their compartment. Opening the door to none other than the second of the Black brothers who's once cheshire-cat smile faltered at the sight of me.

"Jones" he greeted me.

I gave him a curt nod and squeezed by him.

"Hello you lot, missed me over summer"

"Of course we have" James, Peter and Remus agreed

I was quite sure I heard a 'no' from Sirius but I couldn't be certain, dropping the matter. There's a sudden mood change in him and I wasn't quite sure, but I was determined to find out

"Oi, Sirius."

He turned to look at me from his gaze out of the passing trees.

"Yes?"

"I would like a word with you, if you don't mind"

He looked at me for a second, letting out a sigh then followed me out of the compartment.

"Why are you being so off with me?" I questioned

His grey eyes bore into mine.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but I'm _pretty_ positive I saw you with Regulus earlier?" I nodded, "Yeah, well just avoid him at any means possible, he's bad news."

"He doesn't seem bad" I sulked

"Yeah, well you don't know him like I do. So take my advice if you know what's good for you" He growled

I could feel my face becoming red and it felt as though tears were going to fill my eyes, one blink and I felt sure i'd be in a puddle of tears.

"Hey, Liv. I didn't mean it like that, it came out more aggressive than I had intended" He spoke as he put one hand on my shoulder "It's just, I care about you, _of course_. I don't want you to mix with my brother and get yourself in a rut"

Ok, so now my face was surely the same colour as a tomato. Wait, why did I care that Sirius cared so much?

"Well, er, fine. I'll stay away. I'm sorry" I half heartedly spoke

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, but I'm going to head back now"

"I'm going to make a trip to the loo and then find Lily, will you give Remus this for me please?" I asked as I pulled out a copy of Charles Dickens Great Expectations

"A muggle book?" He questioned with a quizzical look etched on his face as he inspected the muggle artefact as though it was going to explode

"Yes, but I had told him about it over the summer and he asked me if he could read it and if I could bring it here for him" I told him

"Fine, fine. I'm give him it, well, see you later Ollie" he smiled as he turned to walk away

Finally, now I could go to the loo.

…

Either I'm extremely clumsy or I just have a knack for walking into people. People with the surname of Black to be specific.

"This is the second time today Olivia, you should really watch where you're walking"

He called me Olivia. Olivia. What is it with these two? Me and Regulus have never been on brilliant terms and now he's all of a sudden turned the tables. Sirius is being really funny lately and I just can't put a finger on any of this


	3. Fancy is such an odd word

After my second run-in with Regulus I thought it best if I didn't return to the boys, Sirius would most likely figure something was up with me. It was best just to return to Lily and after about 10 minutes of trying to find her I was successful.

"Lily, wake up" I whispered to her whilst poking her lightly in her arm

_5 minutes later…_

"Lily. Wake up now or I'll…I'll" I carried on, not having a good enough threat to use

"Or you'll what?" Lily smirked, finally awakening from her sleep

"Erm" I stuttered "Anyway, dreaming about James was you?" I returned the cheeky smirk.

And with that last sentence, is how I was suddenly drenched in the middle of the compartment.

"What on earth was that for?" I screeched in a hushed voice

No reply, just Lily laughing her knickers off.

"Have you been in here on your own? I couldn't find you after I came through the barrier and I ran into James and he hadn't seen you either and none of the others had. Not even Regulus." I stopped, wondering if I should have said that last part

"Oh, I haven't, no. Mary was in here earlier, she left and I fell asleep. I'm presuming she's gone to get changed but I'm not too sure, I don't know how long I've been asleep" she paused "But what was that last part you said Ollie? Regulus? What about him"

I'll kick myself for this later.

"What about him?" I replied with the same question she asked me

I should know after 5 years not to test Lily's patience as her emerald orbs shot daggers at me "Don't mess around Olivia. You know he's bad news, you only have to look who he hangs around with. Except Severus, he's fine"

I sniggered, gaining another murderous glare off of her.

"Fine" I held up my hands up in surrender "When you 'shoved' me through the barrier" I quoted with my fingers "I had a collision with Regulus and well, we spoke and he helped me up and smiled at me" I spoke the last part quietly as I blushed

Lily stood there with a blank look on her face, I didn't know if she was going to burst out laughing or run at me with anger, I thought it best to carry on

"Sirius was being funny with me and he told me to stay away from Regulus and then just after as I came to find you, I ran into him again and he called me Olivia"

She didn't seem angry or annoyed with me

"Oh Oll, you don't…well, you don't _fancy_ him do you?" She spoke the word 'fancy' as though it was a sin, something totally unheard of.

Fancy _Regulus_? No way. Wait…did I?

**A/N: Hey guys :) So to me, this chapter seems a little bit rubbish but I just wanted to get something up for you all… It picks up in Chapter 4 and beyond (Which is in working progress, I'm halfway through it) I have terrible writer's block though so it's gonna be up Friday at the latest. I'll try and get it up Wednesday night (UK time) or Thursday morning. If I can, you can expect Chapter 5 up at the weekend :) It's easier to write when the story get's more interesting :) So yeah, all I can say is enjoy and R&R, I like to know what people think of my stories, anything you'd like to see happen? Erm, another thing… remember some of the things mentioned when I write, they show a **_**great**_** significance in later chapters ;) **

**Lots of love, Bea :^)**


End file.
